A Different Ending
by KryptoWeirdo08
Summary: Lets just say Jonathan didn't go talk to Jor-el and Clark didn't go back to happy Clark in one day.
1. Default Chapter

Jonathon sighed as he continued to pace back in forth throughout his kitchen. Martha Kent, his wife, and Pete Ross were sitting at the table over a stack of newspapers. Jonathon stopped and slammed his hand down on the counter.  
"Honey...we have two choices to get Clark home...If only I wouldn't have pushed him so hard on what he did. The second choice I hope we don't have to do for his sake. The first on is we go find him and talk to him to come home...that's Pete and me. You are to stay here. If that doesn't work...(sigh) we have to resort to kryptonite. Pete can come close with it and I'll slide the ring off." Jonathon said picking up the newspaper to reveal what is says. It shows a picture of a masked man walking straight in to bullets with a bag of money. Under it the caption says "BULLET PROOF MAN? THE PERFECT VILLIAN!" Martha looks up to her husband and slightly nods.  
"Ok...Pete you sure you want to help? He could hurt you..." Jonathon said grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.  
"Yeah. Clark needs to be stopped before he does something he'll regret." Pete said beating him to the door.  
"Honey...I'll get him home." Jonathon said kissing her on the head. Slowly a tear runs down her face. Pete is sitting in the passenger seat by the time Jonathon gets in. A lead case sits on his lap. Jonathon looks down at it sadly.  
"So do we know where he is or are we wondering around in Metropolis for a sign of him?" Pete said putting the case on the floor. Jonathon looks ahead and starts the engine to get to Metropolis.  
"Well...most likely he is buying flashy stuff...so he wont go by his real name...so I think he might be using his other name..."  
"Kal? That makes it easier. Just check fancy apartments for Kal." Pete said slowly.  
"Yep..." Jonathon said staring ahead. Pete noticed that he started to drive faster.  
"Uh Mr. Kent...you might want to drive slower...Clark doesn't know were coming so he'll stay where he is." Pete said grabbing the dashboard.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry..." Jonathon said slightly letting off the gas. Pete sighed and leaned back clutching his seat belt.  
  
Clark woke up holding his chest screaming in pain. His chest glowed red where the marks that his biological father had put there. He let out a groan as he slipped off the ring for a moment of peace. His eyes turned soft for a moment when he shook his head and slipped the ring back on. His eyes glowed red then sent red ripples up his arms. He leaned back in his bed and sighed. He looked around his five-star apartment and grinned.  
"Stupid. Wasted my whole life in that hellhole." Clark said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jonathon ran into the swinging doors followed quickly by Pete.  
"Mr. Kent. Wait..."Pete puffed out slowing down as Jonathon ran up to the front desk.  
"Excuse me ma'am? This is one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Metropolis right?" Jonathon said talking to the young woman dressed in an expensive dress. The young woman looked up from her computer and took one look at Jonathon and smiled. She smiled.  
"Why yes it is...how may I help you two?" She said taking a look at Pete who was just now reaching the front desk.  
"I was wondering if any one by the name of Kal has been living in these apartments?" Jonathon said anxiously. They have already been halfway down the list of five-star apartments in the Metropolis Yellow Pages...by now it was 2 o'clock in the morning.  
"Um sure. One moment please. [Several seconds later] Sir? Yes there is a Kal. He is 20-23." The woman said. Jonathon grabbed Pete and took off up the stairs.  
"Mr. Kent slow down. How do we approach him? You know how he is with that ring he doesn't hold back. And there is the elevator." Pete said huffing his way up the steps.  
"That is what the kryptonite is for. I know for a fact he is going to lash out at one of us...I just wish we didn't have to do this. As for the approach...we will knock on the door. Wait for him to come then break out the meteor rock then I'll slip off the ring. Then..." Jonathon said. He turned on to floor 5 when he saw the elevator.  
"Yeah lets use the elevator." Jonathan said. Pete followed in utter silence. He felt so bad for the Kent's and what they must be feeling. Having to hurt their only son. He shook his head and stepped into the elevator. Jonathon was standing in the corner. Pete sighed and pushed the 20 button on the wall.  
They reached the 20th floor and stepped out of the elevator.  
"Are you sure you would like to do this Mr. Kent?" Pete said walking down the hallway to room 23.  
"We have to Pete." Jonathon said stepping in front of the blue door. He sighed and nodded his head to Pete who pulled out the meteor rock. Jonathon knocked and stepped to the side.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Clark opened his eyes as he heard the knocking on the door.  
"What the hell!" Clark yelled as he sat up from his bed. He swung his legs over and stood up.  
"This better be good who ever the hell you are!" Clark said as he rubbed his finger with the ring on it. Clark looked through the peephole to find nothing. He swung the door open obviously pissed.  
"Holy Hell. You bet—" Clark stopped to feel the oh so familiar feeling of kryptonite. He looked around to find Pete holding a rock next to him. As he got closer Clark got weaker.  
"What the crap are you doing? Jesus..." Clark said falling to his knees gasping for air. Pete looked at him sadly.  
"Sorry man..." Pete whispered. Clark looked around to see Jonathan standing next him. Clark grinned through his pain.  
"H-he-here to stop me? Y-you can't!" Clark said trying to get to his knees. Jonathon walked over to him and pushed him back down to the ground not having to try real hard. Clark grunted trying his best to get up.  
"Come on Pete help the old man!" Clark said laughing but suddenly stopping, as Pete got closer. Clark let out a cry of pain as his drug him into his apartment. Pete followed shutting the door. Clark tried to wiggle as Jonathan grabbed his son's hand getting ready to pull of the ring when his son's shirt started to glow red. Clark screamed in agony as his father ripped open his shirt to find a horror. He looked as his son's chest that was glowing red from the 8 symbol. Clark's eyes started to water as he withered in pain on the floor.  
"What the hell did Jor-el do to you!" Jonathan said. It wasn't really a question more of an angry statement. Clark started to shake violently.  
"The ring..." Clark muttered before his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he slipped into unconsciousness. Pete stood in shock as he through the rock out the door and shut the door. Pete knelt down to Clark. Jonathan grabbed his son's hand and slipped the ring off. Clark's muscles weakened and they sent a tremor through his body; his chest stopped moving in and out. Jonathan picked his son's body up and hugged it.  
"Clark? Come on Clark!" Jonathan whispered. Pete stood in horror at what he saw next. Jonathan looked down at his son as a tear dropped down on to Clark's chest. Clark slowly floated out of Jonathan's arms and into the air on his back. A red light came erupting out of his chest as a booming voice came out of nowhere.  
"KAL-EL! YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR TEST! YOU SHALL HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES!" The booming voice said that belonged to Jor-el. Clark's body shook as he fell to the ground. The scar on his chest removed. Pete beat Jonathon over to him.  
"He still isn't breathing!" Pete yelled to Jonathan. Jonathan knelt down and started CPR on his son. After a few minutes Clark's chest started to move in and out. Jonathan put his son in his lap and cried.  
"I am so sorry son. I shouldn't have said what I said. It's not your fault that the baby died. You did what you thought was best. We don't blame you." Jonathan said as he picked Clark up like a baby and walked out of the room. Pete followed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chapter Two  
  
Author: Sierra  
  
Rating: PG13 for language; this one has the f word so yeah... Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Smallville, would I be writing on fan fiction? I also do not own any of the words below me unless I use a word from my dictionary that's mad up of useless word, which is highly doubtful. Does anyone own words? I mean how could you unless you invented it. Go ahead sue; I will get my buddy Lex to get me the top ten lawyers of his lawyer army, fools. Oops again I don't own him.  
  
Previously: Clark was in Metropolis living like a king, going by the name Kal. He was stealing ATM's, robbing banks, and spending nights at bars picking up a different chick every night. Until his father Jonathon and best friend Pete decided enough was enough. They tracked him down, used green k, and got the ring off. But then something happened...  
  
Summary: This is a different ending to Phoenix and Exodus. In this Chapter Clark is going to awaken and—oh you'll see.  
  
Jonathan huffed as he carried his son. It wasn't an easy task to carry a 6'3 person that weighs probably almost 180 lbs or more. Jonathan stopped in front of the elevator.  
"Uh Pete? We have a problem...how are we going to get out carrying him? We need a distraction..." Jonathan said as he pushed the elevator button and stepped in. He checked around for cameras but couldn't find any. Pete slightly grinned.  
"I can cover that..." Pete said as he stepped in after him. Jonathan stared down at Clark whose face was a mixture of pain and sadness even in his sleep. Jonathan sighed. He looked up at the screen, which was saying what floor they were on...14.  
"No...!" Clark muttered, his eyes frantically moving underneath his eyelids. Jonathon looked at Pete who looked close to tears. Pete looked down at Clark who was muttering, then to the floor. Jonathan looked up to see that they were on the 3rd floor. He adjusted Clark so he was over his shoulders. Pete sighed and nodded as the elevator doors opened. Jonathan tried to get as close to the wall as possible. Pete stepped out of the elevator and walked casually to the girl at the desk. She smiled as she looked up.  
"Hey did I die and go to heaven? Because your like an angel." Pete said putting on a fake grin. The girl laughed.  
"Are you serious? I am like ten years older than you and that is the worst pick up line I have ever heard." The girl said.  
"Oh come on! Your really cute and I am sure you are really nice." Pete said. The girl laughed again. Jonathan couldn't help but grin. This kid had guts.  
"Uh sure just to get you out of my hair." The girl said reaching down to get a pen in her desk. Pete nodded. Jonathan practically ran out the swinging doors.  
"Here you go..." The girl said as she looked up from writing her number. She looked up to see no one, just the doors swinging shut.  
"Figures..." she said pissed.  
  
Jonathan gently laid Clark in the truck of the bed and laid a blanket over him. Pete rushed out of the doors almost slipping on the wet ground.  
"Uh Pete...will you a stay back here, in case he wakes up?" Jonathan said slowly. Pete just nodded and crawled in the back of the truck next to Clark who was starting to sweat and looking pale.  
"Is he okay? He looks scared and panicked..." Pete said as Jonathan closed the hatch.  
"I don't know Pete, let's hope so." Jonathan said as he got in the car and sped off to towards Smallville.  
  
Pete sighed as he looked as his best friend lying in the truck bed.  
"Clark...I hope you know that I didn't want to do that to you, but it had to be done you could've exposed your secret...sorry man." Pete said putting his head in his hands.  
"NO! NO DON'T, YOU SON OF A BITCH. LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS...Burn in hell." Clark yelled out, still unconscious. Pete slowly raised his head to see Clark clawing at the air.  
"What the hell?" Pete said staring.  
"I fucking destroyed you...LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Clark screamed out, he said it so loud it got Jonathan's attention. Jonathan turned his head as he stopped on the gas.  
"What is he doing Pete?" Jonathan called out the window.  
"I don't know. I think he is dreaming about Jor-el. Just keep driving." Pete said looking at the now backed up traffic behind them. Jonathan nodded as he kept driving only faster. Pete sighed, this was going to be one hell of a three hours.  
  
The red pick up truck flew down the dusty Kent driveway. By now it was at least 7 in the morning. The sky was crisp blue and the sun was shining. Clark still hadn't woke up but his mumbling had stopped. Though he was quiet his face was still sad and pained. Pete was slumped in one of the corners sleeping. Jonathan walked to the side of the truck and shook him.  
"Pete wake up..." Jonathan said softly. Pete mumbled go away but then popped open his eyes. He saw Mr. Kent and jumped.  
"Jesus you scared me Mr. Kent...Has he?" Pete said looking towards Clark limp body.  
"No...Let's go get Martha..." Jonathan said as he started to walk towards the house.  
"What about Clark?" Pete said jumping out of the truck.  
"It's not like he is going anywhere is it? He hasn't moved for almost three hours...it's okay Pete he will be fine." Jonathan said turning towards Pete. Pete nodded and caught up with Jonathan. They both sighed when the got to the kitchen door.  
"Well this is going to be nice..." Jonathan said as he stepped inside slowly. Pete couldn't help but smile...Martha would probably hit him upside the head with a frying pan when she heard they used the Kryptonite right off the bat. He shook his head and walked in the kitchen.  
  
Clark's eyes slowly opened, squinting because of the sunlight shining into his eyes. He slowly sat up cradling his head. He noticed he was in the back of a truck. He breathed deeply then retched over the side of the truck.  
"Oh shit..." Clark said standing up and jumping out of the truck. He looked around to see boxes set around in the garage. Clark sighed as he took one look up to the house to see his mother staring straight at him she had tears in her eyes. Clark thought they were because of him coming home and she didn't want him to. He gave her one sad look then super sped off.  
Clark super sped down the road tears stinging at his eyes. He thought about going to Metropolis but he was too tired and it was a long way even for him. He ran for about half an hour at normal speed when he realized where he was. He was right in front of the Luthor Corp plant. The exact same field where he was strung up and nearly died at the homecoming game 2 years ago. He walked to the place where the post was. He leaned up against the post and slumped down, crying. You may be wondering why Clark would be crying...well just picture this. Your adopted, an alien, the last one of your kind, your real father tells you that you have to take over earth, you disobey and destroy the last thing about the truth killing your only unborn sibling, and your dad calls you a freak pretty much. He put his head in his eyes and pushed him self to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Honey it's not as bad as you think...he is fine..." Jonathan said slowly backing up towards the stove. Pete was sitting at the table eating and grinning through chewing. He new it wasn't a laughing matter but he couldn't help it.  
"Not as bad? JONATHAN OUR SON WASN'T BREATHING!" Martha said walking towards him practically radiating off a force of anger. There were tears coming out of her eyes.  
"Well, He might have killed us if we didn't use it. You know what that damn ring does to him." Jonathan said straightening up.  
"Where is he now?" Martha said moving towards the door. She was Clark sit up and puke over the side of the truck. Another tear rolled down her cheek, not a sad one this time but a joyful-one-that-she-got-her-son- back tear. Clark sat up and hopped out of the truck then met her eye. He slightly took a step forwards then shook his head. He took a step backwards then super sped off towards Smallville High it looked like.  
"He's out in the—"Jonathan managed to get out.  
"CLARK!" Martha screamed running out the door trying to follow him. Jonathan looked out the door to see a blur running down the road. He stood up and raced out the door. Martha stood on the porch and leaned against the post tears falling freely. Jonathan ran on to the truck to make sure he wasn't there but stopped when he stepped in the vomit.  
"Ughh...Where did he go?" Jonathan said shaking off his shoe and heading back to Martha. She had her head in Pete's shoulder. Martha looked up.  
"I don't know...we have to get him back. I don't want to lose him...who knows what he might do now that he doesn't have the red kryptonite." Martha said. Pete slowly walked off towards where Clark had headed then slowly turned back towards the Kent's.  
"I don't know where he went...but I suggest we find him now. Clark was just like on drugs like it would be to us. He probably is feeling really—well crappy. So if you were feeling crappy and thought every one hated you what would you do?" Pete said suddenly hopping in his car (the old beat up piece of shit) Pete stuck his head out the window. Jonathan was trying to get the puke of his boots but the dirt just stuck to it making it a bigger mess. Martha's face suddenly got a look of panic.  
"Clark would never do that would he?" Martha said.  
"Would any other teenager?" Pete said. Jonathan ran to his truck.  
"Martha...me and Pete will go look for him before he does something he will regret...you stay here. Pete search every where for him." Jonathan said, and with that Pete and him drove off, leaving Martha crying on the driveway.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long major writers block. The next time I update will be for my other story (I rotate). And I will not upload again until I get 8 reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chapter Three  
  
Author: Sierra  
  
Previously: Clark has awakened to find himself at his house in Smallville. He the runs away again only he stays in Smallville this time.  
  
Disclaimer: Alrighty then...I do not own Smallville, Superman comics, or any of these characters in this story nor the words. Must we keep going over this people?  
  
A/N: This chapter may seem a bit—dark but I am listening to some hateful music so bare with me here. Also this chapter sucks...I am having major writing problems here...  
  
Clark slowly awoke to find himself still in the field only it was nighttime. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, fully recovered.  
"Now what to do?" Clark said to himself. He stood up and walked around. He slowly paced back and forth. He looked over the rows of corn then at the post in the ground. He thought of what had happened in the past months.  
  
'Clark you're an alien every one hates you...your parents want you dead.'  
'Then why did they come and get you?'  
'They didn't care about me; they wanted to make sure I didn't hurt anyone. They want me dead, why else would they use Kryptonite? So I'll do it for them.'  
'But Lana?'  
'Screw Lana. She hated me too.' Clark thought to himself.  
  
Clark nodded in agreement to himself as he slowly walked of towards the place where he knew lots of Meteor Rocks were, the old foundry.  
  
"Hey Pete. What brings you here? Haven't seen you in a while...what's wrong?" Lana said as Pete walked in to the Talon. Pete took a glance around then quickly walked over to her. Chloe was sitting in the corner at her laptop, drinking coffee. She looked up to see the conversation.  
"Uh...No I am ok. You haven't seen Clark at all have you?" Pete said still glancing around.  
"No, Have you? What is going on Pete?" Lana said worried. Maybe they had found Clark, or they gave up on the search. Pete looked at her for a moment then sighed.  
"Nothing Lana..." Pete said and with that he walked out of the Talon. Lana looked over at Chloe who was staring at her. Lana nodded and took of her apron. She stopped a girl at the front.  
"Marie, will you cover for me? I have an emergency." Lana said to the girl.  
"Uh sure..." Marie said going back to taking orders. Lana walked over to Chloe, who was already packed up and waiting patiently by the door.  
"Ok. Pete looked really freaked out and he was asking for Clark to whom which we haven't seen like in a month...that is really suspicious..." Chloe said to Lana.  
"Yeah. Let's follow him. I have a feeling he has seen Clark..." Lana said starting to heads towards her SUV.  
"Lets just take on vehicle...but the question is why wouldn't they tell us? Let's go—and Lana be discreet." Chloe said getting in the passenger side of the Liberty. Lana shook her head in furry sometimes Chloe could be rude. Pete had only just now getting into his car. He reached for his cell phone then sped off towards the Creekside foundry. Lana and Chloe exchanged glances then slowly followed Pete.  
  
Meanwhile Pete was on the telephone with Jonathan.  
"Uh...Mr. Kent. I think I know where Clark is. He hasn't check in anywhere. I believe he has decided to take drastic measures."  
"He wouldn't. He knows how much we love him..."  
"Does he?"  
"[Pause] Meet me at the foundry." Pete slowly threw his phone down on the seat then looked in his rearview mirror. He saw a red Liberty trailing him—Lana's car. He sighed angrily.  
"Shit...Oh well that's their fault if they want to see Clark like that." Pete said to himself. He drove down the dusty road, hoping he wasn't to late to stop Clark from making a horrible mistake.  
  
Clark stopped in front of the metal link fence, deciding whether or not to go through with his plans. Which was not a very good one but it was the best he could do. The plan was to grab a few meteor rocks stuff them in his pockets then get as far as he could away from the extras, then cut his wrists. He would be sure to die then. Clark slowly crawled through the hole in the metal fence, a tear rolling down his cheek. (AN. Tear. I am such a cruel writer, I am even sad my self for Clark. It's the caffeine talking.)  
Clark stepped in through the fence and took a deep breath. He walked in through the square door covered with weeds. He almost automatically felt the power of the kryptonite but kept moving. His knees started to wobbled as he spotted a pile of the rocks. He took a few steps closer wincing in pain.  
"C-c-come on K-Kent!" Clark said to himself, making him walk farther towards the rocks. Finally he was standing above the rocks, his veins were glowing green. Clark gritted his teeth and fell to one knee panting. He gripped a meteor rock and his hand, screaming in agony as he did so. He held the rock in his left hand and slowly brought it to his other hand, drawing across his wrist. He screamed again, the blood pouring out of his wrist. He shoved one in his pocket. Clark took deep raspy breaths trying to stand back up. He fell onto his stomach his cut arm under him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, falling unconscious.  
  
Jonathan flew down the dusty road heading towards the old foundry, Martha bumping in the seat as he occasionally hit a bump the in road.  
"Jon, you don't think Clark would commit suicide do you? I mean...we raised him better..." Martha said tears running freely from her eyes. Jonathan gripped his steering wheel harder.  
"I don't know Martha...Clark probably isn't himself right now. The Clark Kent we raised him to be." Jonathan said. They stayed in silence until they got to the old foundry. Pete came wheeling 10 seconds behind them. Jonathan and Martha scrambled out of the truck, Pete doing the same.  
"Mrs. Kent, Lana and Chloe followed me!" Pete said brushing past her and running after Jonathan who was already crawling through the fence. Martha looked down the road to see the red Liberty parked and Lana and Chloe getting out. Martha sighed then followed her husband.  
  
Jonathan ran into the kryptonite-infested room, tears now running from his cheeks. He glanced around past the metal structures thrown everywhere. Jonathan gasped, in the far right corner he saw Clark sprawled on the ground. Jonathan ran over to him and fell to his knees. He turned Clark over and put his head on his chest to see if he was breathing. He had a pulse but it was weak.  
"PETE! HELP ME!" Jonathan yelled to Pete who just came in. He bent down and helped Jonathan moving Clark away from the meteor rocks. They barley moved him. Jonathan could've picked him up a few hours ago but he hadn't slept in over 24 hours along with Pete who were exhausted.  
"Uh s-sir maybe this would be easier if we moved the rocks." Pete said puffing for breath. Jonathan slightly nodded then started to gather the closest meteor rocks and throwing them across the room. Pete followed suit. Pretty soon there were none left on the ground next to Clark.  
"He should wake up so--..." Jonathan stopped when he noticed his son's wrist. It was bleeding and glowing an eerie green. Clark's veins were still pulsing green.  
"Clark no..." Jonathan said dropping to his knees. He picked up his son's limp arm. Jonathan ripped some of his shirt at the bottom so it was a strip of cloth. Jonathan tied it around Clark's wrist; it instantly got covered in blood.  
"Mr. Kent...I don't get it...He is far enough from kryptonite...why is he still unconscious?" Pete said looking toward the doorway where Martha stood her hand over her mouth.  
"I don't kn—"Jonathan started to say when his eyes fell on Clark's pants pocket. It was glowing green. Jonathan reached in and grabbed the rock and threw it far away. Jonathan looked down at Clark whose face was still deathly pale with a tint of green, his hair was matted with sweat. Clark's chest took a deep dip then stopped. Jonathan looked on with horror as his son stopped breathing.  
"No! Damn it Clark breathe!" Jonathan yelled to his lifeless son as he started CPR. Little did he know that Lana and Chloe were standing beside Martha. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clark slammed to the ground lying on his back. He slowly rose to his feet to look around. It seemed like an endless graveyard...the rain was pouring down, making an eerie sound. It was almost completely pitch dark except for the millisecond of bright light from lightning.  
  
"Kal-El...you have failed my test. You took the cowards way out." A voice boomed from behind Clark. Clark whipped around to face...his biological father, Jor-El.  
  
"What do you want now? You have already made my life miserable. Have you got what you wanted? Me to leave them alone!" Clark yelled over the rain. Jor-el simply smiled showing perfect, white teeth. Clark gritted his teeth at this.  
  
"Is that what you think my son?" Jor-El yelled back.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Clark screamed.  
  
"I will call you that! That is what you are!" Jor-El's smile vanished. He took a step towards Clark who took a step back.  
  
"Just leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Clark practically whispered falling to his knees sobbing. Jor-El face was mixed with sadness and pained as he told this next thing to Clark.  
  
"My son...you do not understand do you? Look around you! Do you see these graves?" Jor-El said raising his arms out to show the endless graves. Clark looked up from the ground to see the names on the stones... Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, Lana Ross (Wait a second Ross? I'll have to talk to Lana...Wait I am dead. Damn lucky Pete!), Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan.  
  
"This is what will happen in the next 20 years! They all will die with out you saving them...but you took your own life. Look my son." Jor-El added. He made a swift motion with his hand and a small bubble appeared. Inside was Clark lying on the ground not breathing with Jonathan crying while giving CPR to him. Pete was sitting over him tears slowly making trails down his cheeks.  
  
"Please Clark...Please breathe. Please!" Jonathan yelled to Clark and started to pump on his chest. Pete fell to his knees now sobbing. Martha's face was shocked and Chloe and Lana looked surprised.  
  
"Don't you see my son? They love you! And not even I can take that away...which is why no matter what you say; I am giving you another chance." Jor-El said moving towards Clark who was still on the ground.  
  
"NO! I don't want to go back. They don't love me I killed their only real child, compared to some sick alien. Leave me alone Jor-El. I mean it!" Clark said rising to his feet and in a fighting stance.  
  
"What is this Kal-el? You want to fight me? Kal-El, you are going back." Jor-El said simply. Clark stayed in the same place; the rain was dripping off his hair on to his forehead.  
  
"I am not going back!" Clark yelled through his gritted teeth. Jor-El moved closer to Clark so he was able to actually see his face. Clark stood straight and didn't lower his stance.  
  
"You will my son. Not just for them but for your self. You are going to accomplish many great things, all with out me. If I must fight you for you to go back then that's what I shall do." Jor-el said. Clark sighed angrily then started to super sped towards Jor-El. He failed, Jor-El super sped towards Clark at the same moment. The collided into each other, Jor-El staying on his feet, knocking Clark to the ground. Jor-El stood over him then kneeled down to Clark and put his arm over him so he would be kept in place.  
  
"Now...you are going back." Jor-El said. Clark struggled under his fathers grasp.  
  
"No I am not!" Clark struggled under his father's grasp. Jor-El shook his head sadly again. Jor-El moved his arm upwards then reached it out for his son to grab. Clark eyes it for a while then declined it as he stood up on his own. Jor-El sighed.  
  
"I am here right now to help you." Jor-El said softly, Clark barley being able to understand him.  
  
"Help me? You help me? That's a laugh considering all you have ever done to make my life miserable." Clark spat out.  
  
"My son...I know what I did. I tried to fu-fill the Kryptonian destiny. I failed because of you. You are not like the rest of us Kryptonians—you show emotion. I tried to take that away...I shouldn't have. You belong with humans. You are going to do great things—Clark Jerome Kent. Kal-El is your bad side just like every one else...human. Now go back to the people that love you." Jor-El said, turning around and slowly walking away from Clark. Clark was in such surprise he didn't even notice that Jor-El was gone and the rain had stopped. Clark spun around looking for him.  
  
"Jor-El? How? How do I get him? I don't want to die..." Clark said breaking out into sobs again. He fell to his knees, the mud splashing up. It was true he did miss his parents and he didn't want to die. He did take his own life—the coward's way out.  
  
Clark looked up in the sky just in time to see the lightning bolt strike his chest. Clark fell to the ground screaming then disappeared.  
  
Smallville, Kansas (Old Foundry)  
  
Jonathan leaned back from his son. He had tear trails on his cheek. His son hadn't breathed for the last 5 minutes. Jonathan couldn't stand anymore as he broke out in giant sobs.  
  
"Please! Please Clark...breathe...please. I am sorry..." Jonathan put his head in his hands. Pete was pale and looked like he was going to vomit. Martha rushed over to her husband holding him. Lana look a deep breath then another. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell to the ground. Chloe was staring at Clark...then she noticed something. Clark's chest had silently started to barley move in and out.  
  
"Mr. Kent! Look! He's breathing!" Chloe yelled from the door way. Jonathan looked up to find Chloe. When did she get here? Jonathan turned his attention to his son who started to cough.  
  
"Clark? He is! Come on Clark. Breathe in, breathe out." Jonathan said to his son who was now hacking away. Martha stared at her son, whose eyes were still closed, and he was still unconscious but he was breathing.  
  
Jonathan leaned over his son again as he whispered words to him for him to calm down and wake up. And reminding him to breathe. Slowly after a giant hack, Clark's eyes slowly opened up. Jonathan smiled as he picked up his son's torso and hugged it tightly.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry dad..." Clark said breaking out into sobs again. Jonathan just hugged his son tighter. It was time for him and Clark to have a talk.  
  
"Okay...son can you hear me?" Jonathan said softly to Clark whose eyes were slowly drifting close.  
  
"Sorry...Sorry...so sorry." Clark muttered over and over again. Jonathan sighed as he looked over to Martha who nodded as she grabbed the keys off the floor and ran past Chloe and Lana who was still on the ground, but sitting up. Chloe grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her to her feet, she muttered something than ran out after Martha. Lana looked at Jonathan then to Pete who was still silently sobbing, she wiped a tear away as she chased out of the opening, stumbling on a meteor rock.  
  
"Pete? I need your help. We need to get Clark out of here." Jonathan practically whispered as he grabbed Clark into a hug then rose to his knees.  
  
"Yes, sir." Pete said wiping his eyes and standing up. Jonathan closed hi eyes for a brief second then picked Clark up into a baby-carry. Pete went in front guiding him out of the foundry. Jonathan looked down at his son who was muttering sorry over and over again, and then his eyes drifted close all the way.  
  
"Clark you need to stay awake, buddy." Jonathan said in his ear getting no reaction from his unconscious son. Pete opened the truck door letting Jonathan lay Clark in the seat. Jonathan noticed his son's wrists again, and swallowed back bile that was rising in his throat.  
  
"Um...Martha!" Jonathan yelled to his wife who was trying to get Lana and Chloe in the car. She looked over and ran over followed by Lana and Chloe.  
  
"What? Is he okay?" Martha said breathing heavily. Pete rolled his eyes. Of course he was okay, he only just tried to kill him self. And people wonder why Clark is so—oblivious.  
  
"I don't know. But tell Lana and Chloe to follow. Or better yet go in the car with them." Jonathan said walking towards his side of the truck.  
  
"But—"Martha started to say.  
  
"No. It's time for them to know. Now hurry. Pete you go in your car...you can help us." And with that Jonathan rode off towards the Kent Farm. Martha gulped as she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Did he?" Pete stammered.  
  
"Yes. You heard him move." Martha said gaining back her voice. Pete shrugged as he ran of to his pimp car. Lana looked shock as Chloe was still slightly crying but she couldn't help but feel anxious as she walked to Lana's Liberty. She was finally going to know the deep secret and mystery that is Clark Kent.  
  
Five minutes later Jonathan's pick up bumped—literally onto the driveway. Jonathan got out of the car ready to keel over from exhaustion. He walked over to the other side as he slid Clark into his arms and carried him through the kitchen door. He stumbled on the step and Clark fell to the ground with a thud splintering the floor, Jonathan gasped when he heard Clark groan in pain.  
  
"I am so sorry! God you eat a lot you weigh a ton though!" Jonathan said kneeling down and picking him back up. He placed Clark on the couch in the living room then went into the kitchen. He started to make a pot of coffee when Chloe and Lana came charging in. Pete followed close behind panting, then about five seconds later Martha ran right past them and into the living room, no doubt checking on Clark.  
  
"Okay I want to know why Clark Kent, one of the nicest boys just tried to commit suicide and I want to know NOW!" Chloe fumed, tears stinging at her eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" Lana blubbered out.  
  
"Martha! It's time..." Jonathan yelled to his wife. Martha came in, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Clark..." Pete said.  
  
"No they have a right to know..." Martha said softly.  
  
"Damn right!" Chloe yelled.  
  
"As you all know fourteen years ago the largest meteor shower occurred..." Jonathan started.  
  
"We know! What does that have to do with it?" Lana said confused.  
  
"Is he a meteor freak? I knew it!" Chloe said happily forgetting that her friend had tried to commit suicide and was still unconscious.  
  
"No. And it has a lot to do with it. Everything." Pete said sighing as he sat down, silently crying.  
  
"Lana remember when I told you the story of how you made my wish come true? Well it actually happened that day..." Martha said leaning up against Jonathan.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lana said slowly.  
  
"As you know Clark isn't from around here..." Jonathan simply said.  
  
"Where?" Chloe said softer this time. Pete looked up and pointed up. Clark would laugh if he saw this; Roswell was one of his favorite shows.  
  
"Up north? Is he a kunook? That doesn't help any!!" Lana said angrily. Chloe gasped as she saw were Pete was getting it from. She slowly pieced the info together. Pete shook his head as he brought his finger up higher.  
  
"Clark is an al—alien?" Chloe said softly. Pete slightly nodded as he brought his head back down to the table. Jonathan gulped as he Lana's face drop. Chloe had a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"You can't tell...it means Clark's life." Martha said staring directly at Chloe.  
  
"I would never do that! Never!" Chloe shouted, hurt that Martha only looked at her.  
  
"You can't. Now matter how mad you get at him..." Jonathan said looking at Chloe. Chloe sighed angrily as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"What does the meteor shower have to do with it? And why didn't he tell us." Chloe said angrily.  
  
"The meteor shower...he came down with the meteor shower." Surprisingly it was Lana who spoke. She sniffled back a tear as she sat down into the chair silently sobbing.  
  
"There wasn't a day that went by that Clark didn't want to tell you two." Martha said quietly.  
  
"We wouldn't let him. And Lana..." Jonathan said walking towards the raven head girl.  
  
"I don't blame him. I am just sad that he couldn't tell us." Lana chocked out. Jonathan was about to go comfort her when he heard aloud thud. Martha turned towards the living room followed by Pete's gaze. Jonathan slowly turned around and saw a blur go up the steps. Jonathan started to run towards the living room, but was cut off by Chloe who cut him off. Chloe stood by the steps watching Clark come down buttoning his white shirt. He had a bow tie hanging around his neck untied.  
  
"Oh Hi Chloe? What are you doing here?" Clark said cheerfully. By this time Jonathan, Martha, Pete and Lana were all watching him too. Clark gave a small grin though you could tell he was clearly puzzled.  
  
"Dad get your suit on! We have Lex's wedding! And Chloe do not stare at me like that! And why is every one here? Does Chloe know Lana?"  
  
"What?" Jonathan said.  
  
"We all know Clark." Chloe said softly 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Now you better be happy! I wrote in the car! I swear I was high on Coke and AFI was etched in my mind, cuz when I looked up I saw the Kent's truck. I told my dad to speed up...and he told me I was past obbsession. I have the next one have written and will be up after VT.  
  
"Clark you are okay!" Martha yelled as she ran over to Clark. Clark looked at his dad, confused when his mom started to come towards him. When she embraced him his eyes went glassy as he saw a haunting lost memory.  
  
Son you will obey me, Jor-El's voice boomed. Does it hurt? Do your parents know? Lionel has a key Pete...made of Kryptonite.  
  
Clark blinked his eyes when the visions ended and took a deep breath. Clark looked over to his dad who was still staring at him in disbelief. Clark looked over to Pete and Lana whose faces had tear trails on them, Chloe was watching from the corner amazed. Amazed that her best friend was an alien and that he was already up and about. And why was he feigning amnesia? Or was he?  
  
"Um why wouldn't I be? What is wrong with you guys?"  
  
"Clark excuse me and your mother for a moment. Martha follow me please. Pete..." Jonathan said while nodding his head towards Clark. Martha let go of Clark as she nodded and walked out the kitchen door followed by Jonathan. Pete smiled at Clark as he shrugged.  
  
Jonathan walked out the door to find Martha staring off towards the storm cellar.  
  
"Honey..." Jonathan started.  
  
"He really doesn't remember...I could tell. But when I went over there and hugged him his body went stiff." Martha said not even turning around.  
  
"But he is okay. Maybe it is better that he doesn't remember." Jonathan said walking over to his wife. Jonathan sighed as he hugged his wife from behind. Martha slipped out of Jonathan's arms and faced him, tears starting to well up.  
  
"Is it? What do we tell him about the baby or Lex? How do we tell are son that again Jonathan? He still thinks it is May 28th! Look how he already took it once. He tried to kill himself. HOW?" Martha shouted, the tears now falling freely. Jonathan took a tiny step forward them slowly made his way towards her.  
  
"He tell him you had a miss—"Jonathan started.  
  
"You mean lie? I am ashamed of you Jonathan Kent! What if he finds out what really happened?" Martha barked, making Jonathan wince. He knew it was wrong and he had even taught Clark not to lie. But was lying the only option? Would Clark try again to do what he had barley failed?  
  
"Martha...But what would happen if Clark had to face the truth all over again?" Jonathan said sitting on the swing. Martha closed her mouth, speechless.  
  
Clark looked from Pete to Lana to Chloe.  
  
"Okay...I am going to find out anyway, so you might as well tell me what is going on." Clark said simply. Chloe looked to Lana who was looking at Pete intently, seeing if he had any idea of what to say. He didn't.  
  
"Nothing Clark..." Pete started.  
  
"Well actually your parents are talking about a surprise for you." Chloe said moving towards him. Lana forced a smile as she went over to Clark.  
  
"To answer your question, yes Chloe knows about us." Lana said taking Chloe's hand.  
  
"And I am ok with it. It's only 6:00. Lex's rehearsal dinner is in 2 hours...so why don't you guys go out for a while?" Chloe said trying to sound cheerfully. Clark looked from Lana to Chloe who were both nodding. Clark smiled back.  
  
"Good. Lana? Care to join me for a walk?" Clark said happily.  
  
"Of course I would." Lana said trying to hold back tears. Clark grinned as he held Lana's hand as they walked out the door. Pete walked over towards Chloe, obviously pissed.  
  
"Chloe! He now defiantly thinks that something is up and he thinks that Lex's wedding is in two days! Oh god..." Pete said trailing off. Chloe's expression was hard and cold, but softened when she saw that Pete was worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well if tonight was the dinner...that means its Clark's "Birthday"."  
  
Lex smiled as he walked into his office. He was badly sunburned and looked like he had been to hell and back again. But his grin was still plastered to his face. Which was either really good or really bad for some poor bastard employee whose life's plug would be pulled. Lex's grin had nothing to do with that though. He was slap happy because being rescued of being marooned on an island for 3 months, his wife was alive, and to top it all off someone had seen Clark today so that meant he was still alive.  
  
'Maybe I should go and see Clark? See if he is okay?' Lex thought to himself. Lex went over to his telephone and pushed two.  
  
"Hello sir?" Cole, his butler said.  
  
"Uh yes pull around the car. I am going to the Kents." Lex said hanging up the phone and walking out the double doors.  
  
"Thank god, for Graham Bell." Lex said to himself. 


	6. Chaper 6

"Hey Clark!" Jonathan called from the porch. He could barley see Lana and Clark as they walked through out the moonlit fields, but luckily Martha had. Clark was holding Lana's hand and looked like he had never been happier. Martha almost melted at his 1000-watt smile that she hadn't seen in three months. Clark barley heard his dad's voice from where he was from. Clark slowly turned to Lana from his gaze on the porch.  
  
"Lana...I'll be right back. Want to come with me?" Clark said happily.  
  
"Um sure Clark." Lana said choking back the tears, Clark's smile slightly faltered.  
  
"Lana you okay?" Clark said worriedly, taking Lana's face in his hands. Lana looked into Clark piercing blue eyes, which caused her to close her eyes in order to not cry. She grinned slightly.  
  
"Yep come on! I'll race you." Lana said starting to run off not wanting to Clark to see her cry.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Clark said running after her. Clark was almost up to her when he tripped over a pinecone and went face first into the ground. Clark sat up laughing. There was grass in his hair, mud on his face and his shirt had a stick hanging out of the sleeve. By the time Lana turned around Clark was already up, tripping on pinecones and falling back down. Lana couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Maybe we should just walk?" Clark said laughing.  
  
Jonathan watched from afar and laughed. Martha was standing in his arms leaning up against him. Jonathan's smile got bugger when he saw Lana smiling and helping his son up. They were still pretty far away but he could at least see them and their faces. Martha looked up and saw her husband smiling.  
  
"You know we can still tell him something different...something happier." Martha said looking back over to her son and Lana who were holding hands and in it seemed a deep conversation. Lana was actually smiling. Amazing what the Kent charm could accomplish.  
  
"We have to Martha..." Jonathan said softly.  
  
"I know but look at him. He is so happy. How do we know this isn't a short time memory thing? I mean like that girl in the movie...50 First Dates..." Martha said, grabbing at straws.  
  
"Martha...that's a movie. And I know...that is what makes it all harder." Jonathan said trying to reassure himself.  
  
"Lana...I think its time..." Clark said softly about 50 feet away from his parents; he stopped and took Lana's other hand.  
  
"Time for the Kent secret?" Lana said hoping it was a no. Since she already knew she couldn't act surprised. She sucked at acting.  
  
"Yeah. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I just hope you understand why I never told you...(She still wasn't clear on that.) Is it okay if I tell you after my parents talk to me?" Clark said gulping as he glanced up to his parents.  
  
"I have waited two years. I can wait a few minutes." Lana said with a fake smile. Clark flashed her a grin as he ran over to the porch and jumped up them. Lana slowly followed behind. Jonathan looked over at Martha who was sitting in the chair her eyes fixed on Clark. Jonathan sighed as he he went an sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah? Sorry it took so long." Clark said leaning up against the post of the porch watching his parents' sad faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clark said slowly. Martha opened her mouth but nothing came out. Jonathan saw this and quickly said something. Lana was standing in Clark's arms now. She didn't care if he was an alien or not. She loved him and that was that.  
  
"Well what's the date?" Jonathan said quietly. Clark cocked his head to the side as he answered.  
  
"May 28th." Clark answered slowly. Clark gripped Lana's hand.  
  
"Clark...son...its August 13th." Jonathan said slowly. Clark looked shocked then smiled.  
  
"Almost had me there for a moment. So what's really wrong?" Clark said again.  
  
"I am serious." Jonathan said trying not to cry. Clark swallowed as he looked to Lana who nodded.  
  
"Then why do I not remember?" Clark said not really wanted an answer.  
  
"Well it's a long story. Lex had his wedding...we all went. Well it was normal summer except two days ago." Jonathan said trying to remember.  
  
"You had an accident. With the side effect of your memory." Martha said finally. By this time Chloe and Pete were at the door now, watching.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Clark asked letting go of Lana. Lana looked up to him surprised. Clark looked scared. He was looking straight at Martha's tummy. Chloe also saw this and Clark began to sweat.  
  
"We know about you too." Chloe said thinking this was a good time to say it.  
  
"You had lost your memory by trying to save me and your mother from a car accident. It was down by Crater Lake." Jonathan said quickly. Clark started to back up on the verge of tears. He slowly looked down at his hands and noticed a red line going across.  
  
"W-where is the baby?" Clark said backing up to the post now. He slowly slid down the post and sat sitting down.  
  
"It...it didn't make it through the crash." Jonathan said quietly. Clark let out a whimper as he put his head in his hands. Chloe and Pete exchanged glances then both looked at Jonathan who was sweating. Lana slowly crouched down and hugged Clark.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Clark managed to get out. Martha was now crying silently as she stood up and walked over to Jonathan.  
  
"Yeah. We were driving and you were in the back of the truck with Pete when...it happened. Jonathan swerved to miss a deer and we ran into Crater Lake. You managed to get out, though we were all unconscious, even through the meteor rocks...and got us to shore. When we woke up you were somehow lodged under the docks." Martha said shakily. Clark looked up and sighed.  
  
"I am sorry...about the baby..." Clark said, his eyes were filled with unshed tears. Nobody noticed a fancy porche coming up the Kent driveway.  
  
"It wasn't...your fault." Jonathan said closing his eyes as he walked over to his son and embraced him. Martha and Lana hugged both of them and pretty soon it was all of them hugging. Clark suddenly scooted back as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"What about Lex?"  
  
"What about me?" Lex said walking up the steps in all black. 


	7. Author Notes

Ahem all readers of A Different Ending,

It has been a long time since I have last updated, I can understand why some of you are angry at me. Well, I will tell you that the wait is now over. And I am not just saying that I have found a floppy disk to transfer my writing to my computer, so therefore I can update. ï 


End file.
